Lies and Trues
by Lady Ying Fa
Summary: Admitir o que se sente é sempre um começo... O próximo passo, depende de quem será mais rápido...YAOI, SLASH HP
1. NA

Hehehehe.  
meu primeiro yaoi que emoção.  
Bom a história se passa no quinto livro e eu não irei considerar o Ordem da Fênix.  
vou tentar fazer uma história levinha.  
com um toque de humor...(mais vai ser difícil)  
e bem se a história estiver uma porcaria me desculpem tá?  
lembre-se é a meu primeiro filhote yaoi bjos e espero que curtam.  
p.s: Qualquer comentário é bem vindo ( criticas,ideias, qualquer coisa é válida)

**Ying Fa **


	2. Cap I Harry

N.a: O título não tem muita coisa a ver não ...

** ...............................................................Trues..............................................................................**

**  
**Harry pov.  
  
É sempre tão estranho te observar e conseguir ver por trás das inúmeras máscaras que você usa, sempre tão distante de todos, sempre tão inalcançável, me sinto derrotado ao te ver e saber que eu nunca poderei ver em seus olhos o que tanto desejo...  
  
Seu carinho, não peço amor por ser talvez um pouco demais pra você e pra mim.  
  
Se todos soubessem a profundidade do que sinto talvez não me veriam como uma coisa, ou melhor, continuariam a me ver exatamente como vêem uma esperança de acabar com aquilo que os faz temer mesmo que isso custe a minha alma.E o pior é que me odeio por isso.  
  
Odeio ter aceitado isso...  
  
Odeio ter que ser seu inimigo...  
  
Odeio ter que ser perfeito...  
  
Odeio a mim mesmo por não saber o que fazer...  
  
Odeio a minha fraqueza de ter que salvar todos, de simplesmente não poder virar as costas e ir, sei que de qualquer maneira irei perder...  
  
Seja a minha "consciência", ou seja a minha vida...  
  
Não tive uma vida muito normal em qualquer padrão existente, mas mesmo assim você me cativou de uma maneira totalmente nova e isso ainda me assusta.  
  
Não importa quanto tempo eu tenha passado tentando, me enganando... Você era a certeza de que tudo era real, você me fazia ver, me fazia sentir e eu sei que te recusei.  
  
Na primeira vez que fiz isso você era a representação do meu passado... A dor, a humilhação, a tristeza e a certeza de que eu nunca seria nada.  
  
Eu não reneguei você na verdade, eu reneguei a aura de superioridade que eu nunca pensei que um dia poderia ter, eu reneguei os meus desejos de ser não como você, mas ter a sua vida talvez, ter uma família, ter vivido onde pertencia realmente, ser perfeito...  
  
Era exatamente isso ser perfeito em seu papel de menino mau, esnobe e por muitas vezes integrável...  
  
Tem momentos em que penso em te socar ate esse seu sorriso falso sumir.  
  
Por que você não pode assumir que sente?  
  
Isso me aflige, me entristece.  
  
Odeio ter que te seguir somente com os olhos e somente fantasiar com você...  
  
Você me chama de 'menino de ouro'... Eu riria se eu não soubesse o quão cruel e irônico é seu comentário...  
  
Se você soubesse que eu não valia nada em absoluto, era só um fardo, um peso a ser sustentado, talvez você nem me estendesse à mão como daquela vez...  
  
Nunca tive muitas chances de ser feliz, mas olhar pra você me perturba a alma profundamente, e me flagro pensando que somente você poderia me fazer feliz de verdade, com vontade de gargalhar, esquecer e me refugiar em seus braços.  
  
É nessas horas que me pergunto se conseguiria cuidar das profundas feridas que vejo no mar turbulento que são os seus olhos, se eu conseguiria te fazer feliz como você merece, se eu conseguira te fazer me amar mesmo que só um pouquinho...  
  
Merlim sabe o quanto tentei... Tentei querer outras pessoas, tentei apagar sua voz da minha memória, afinal você era e por mais doloroso que seja admitir ainda o é meu inimigo...  
  
E a única pessoa que eu desejo proteger, a única que daria a minha alma sem nem ao mesmo pestanejar, me entregaria a você de corpo e alma se você pedisse.  
  
Eu sei que te seguirei até o mais doloroso dos infernos, não serei capaz de te deixar sozinho nunca.  
  
Você pode gritar comigo, me xingar e a todos que conheço, poderia até me bater, não prometeria não reagir, mas tudo que eu te fizesse seria o oposto do meu desejo, que é simplesmente um só...  
  
Ser seu e que você seja meu... Para toda a eternidade, não importa onde, ou como.  
  
O que me importaria que eles pensassem de mim, afinal não seriam eles a chorar sangue por sua falta, não seriam eles que morreriam a cada instante em que os meus olhos não cruzassem os seus...  
  
Eu vejo o meu coração com um espelho quebrado e é você que está refletido em cada pedaço, em cada estilhaço...  
  
Tudo ainda é tão confuso e novo pra mim, eu nunca amei.  
  
Nunca tive carinho, ou o menor sinal de afeição.  
  
Nunca me ensinaram a amar...  
  
Mas eu queria aprender com você...  
  
E sei que você também nunca amou, eu queria ser o primeiro e o único a tocar o seu coração, baixar as suas barreiras, estar com você e olhar teu rosto longe das mascaras, das mentiras, das jogadas do destino.  
  
Meu desejo é subir nesta mesa e gritar...

Gritar alto, mas muito alto.  
  
Gritar que vou te amar pra sempre  
  
Gritar que somente eu tenho o direito de me perder e me afogar no mar prateado que são os seus olhos...  
  
Gritar que preciso saber o sabor dos teus lábios mais do que eu preciso de ar, mais do que preciso viver.  
  
Gritar que estar longe de você é a tortura mais dolorosa que já enfrentei e contando com o Cruciatus que Voldermort lançou em mim, é mais do uma simples dor física...  
  
É como estar me afogando, caindo, afundando e querendo morrer logo se para isto eu estaria em seus braços...  
  
Gritar que por mais que eu queria esquecer o príncipe da Sonserina, ele não sai dos meus pensamentos e infelizmente do meu coração.  
  
Por um único instante me permito sonhar que você me aceitou, como um amigo, um companheiro, e quem sabe como amante...  
  
Neste instante seus olhos estariam nos meus e ao invés de ver a dureza do aço que você sempre usa, estaria vendo a prata liquida incandescente onde eu me perderia e nunca mais poderia ou quereria sair.  
  
Acho que me perdi de verdade na primeira fez que vi a prata liquida olhando, desejando, ansiando algo que eu até hoje não sei o que é...  
  
Este olhar foi só um milésimo de segundo, eu pisquei e lá estava o mesmo olhar duro, debochado e afiado como punhais que me fariam sangrar pela eternidade e que eu aceitaria deliciado.  
  
Me sinto fraco só de te ver, sei que estou perdido e sem chances de salvação...  
  
Eu te desejo tanto que me vejo no absurdo de desejar ser o copo que sente os seus lábios, ou as vestes que cobrem teu corpo...  
  
Engraçado eu fico vermelho só de pensar em... Em que num sonho louco meu, você me receberia em seu corpo e eu te entregaria o meu, repetidas vezes, incansavelmente.  
  
Desejo mais do que nunca tocar os fios de ouro que você sempre deixa preso. Eu vejo isso como mais uma barreira.  
  
Como eu queria bagunçar todo o seu cabelo e me pego a imaginar qual o perfume exato destas madeixas tão lindas...  
  
Imagino a sua cara meio brava e maliciosa, falando algo pra me deixar vermelho ou irritado...  
  
Sei que se tivéssemos um relacionamento é você que iria mandar, sei que não obedeceria mesmo assim deixaria você mandar e concordaria com tudo... Com um sorriso idiota nos lábios  
  
Toda vez que cruzo com você nos corredores ou numa aula, me flagro pensando...  
  
E se eu pelo menos tentasse?  
  
E se eu conseguisse?  
  
Eu teria coragem de arriscar tudo?  
  
Teria... Colocaria a minha vida, meu destino, meus sentimentos em suas mãos...  
  
Você teria a chave pro meus sonhos...  
  
Por você eu lutaria, morreria, sangraria...  
  
Será que você tem idéia do poder que tem sobre mim?  
  
Será que você sabe o quanto é realmente desejado por todos a sua volta?  
  
Sei que você tem consciência da beleza que tem...  
  
Nem uma veela poderia ser tão lindo...  
  
Perfeito...  
  
Perfeito...  
  
Perfeito...  
  
É isso que você é...  
  
Meu amor...  
  
Meu adorado...  
  
Meu segredo...  
  
Nunca tive nada realmente meu...  
  
Mas você será diferente...  
  
Você será meu pela eternidade...  
  
Isso é uma promessa...  
  
Meu lindo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

N.a: Bom isto foi o que saiu depois de uma noite de insônia ouvindo músicas românticas... Ainda por cima me veio a idéia de fazer uma continuação, sabe como é né?  
Sonhei com uma cena (logo depois que consegui terminar isto aqui, eu desabei de sono) e eu simplesmente tenho que escrevê-la . 

Ela não está deixando eu terminar de escrever a minha outra fic.  
Bom se alguém quiser comentar...Eu agradeceria... É sempre bom ler os que os outros estão achando do que se escreve.

OoO Nossa isso ficou enorme.

**Ying Fa**


	3. Cap II Draco

N.a: Esqueci de colocar o disclaimer na outra parte, mas aqui está.  
Harry Potter, seu mundo e afins pertencem a J.K., a Warner, a Rocco e a outras empresas multimilionárias.

* * *

**...............................................................Lies...........................................................................  
**  
Draco pov.  
  
Você continua a me olhar como se quisesse entrar em mim e desvendar meus segredos, remexer na minha história.  
  
Eu poderia ir aí e dizer qualquer coisa infame, e desta vez eu estaria com a razão...  
  
Deveria ser proibido dar este tipo de olhar para outra pessoa...  
  
Ele chega a ser imoral...  
  
De tão profundo e carente...  
  
Você me desarma com esta floresta densa de dores, desejos, seus olhos livres...  
  
Eles falam por você...  
  
Eles te delatam...  
  
São neles que posso ver que você me quer...  
  
Me deseja...  
  
Este olhar não é nem um pouco novo pra mim...  
  
Tantas pessoas me dirigem este tipo de olhar, que durante um tempo era até uma brincadeira...  
  
Fazer homens e mulheres se apaixonarem por mim e deixá-los...  
  
Era divertido ver a dor deles...  
  
Mas depois de um tempo, as reações eram iguais...  
  
Mesmos gestos, e no absurdo de algumas vezes serem até mesmas palavras...  
  
Jamais estive com qualquer um intimamente...  
  
Na verdade não tive vontade de fazê-lo...  
  
Estar com pessoas deste tipinho não me agrada.  
  
Eu posso ser um conquistador, mas não quer dizer sou promiscuo (1)...  
  
Fui educado na mais fina arte da sedução...  
  
Isso faz parte de ser um Malfoy...  
  
Mas o seu maldito olhar é diferente, não existe só o desejo, só a luxúria...  
  
Existe algo mais que eu não sei dizer... Não sei explicar...  
  
Será que o leãozinho se apaixonou pela serpente?  
  
Quem inventou o amor, a paixão?  
  
Será que ele sabe que a sua invenção foi distorcida e vem sendo destruída aos poucos?  
  
Amar é uma fraqueza...  
  
Destrói você e tudo que você construiu aos poucos...  
  
Lentamente, prazerosamente...  
  
Chega num ponto em que você quer morrer, e continuar sob os domínios desta mesma pessoa.  
  
Amar é uma prisão sem correntes  
  
Foi isso que eu aprendi...  
  
É neste conceito que vivo.  
  
Jamais um Malfoy vai se render a sentimentos, um Malfoy não pode ser subjugado, não pode amar.  
  
Engraçado, todos pensam que quando não se pode amar, perde-se a capacidade de sentir...  
  
Ledo engano, eu sinto...  
  
Mais do que eu gostaria, mais do que demonstro, mais do que eu jamais quis...  
  
Você me confunde...  
  
A única pessoa que me balançou, me negou a "mão"...  
  
Foi o mais próximo do amor que eu já tinha estado e você acabou com todos os meus sentimentos num segundo...  
  
Melhor dizendo me fez ver que eu não devo amar...  
  
Amar dói...  
  
E esta é uma dor que eu não estou disposto a sentir...  
  
Não mais...  
  
Eu senti ímpetos de matar o maldito Weasley...  
  
Não por rixas de família ou qualquer coisa deste gênero...  
  
Eu deixo isso pra seres menos evoluídos como ele...  
  
Eu quis matá-lo por ele ter te roubado de mim.  
  
O meu único objeto de afeto...  
  
Eu te quis no momento que te vi entrando naquela loja...  
  
Nesse tempo o meu joguinho já estava sem graça...  
  
E com você senti algo novo...  
  
Uma eletricidade no ar, um friozinho no estômago, e minha cabeça simplesmente parecia vazia...  
  
Eu falei automaticamente, e fiz de tudo pra você falar... pra te impressionar...  
  
Até hoje não idéia do que eu falei naquele dia...  
  
Será que falei algo tão ruim para que você me recusasse?  
  
Recusasse minha mão?  
  
Meu carinho?  
  
Naquele segundo eu jurei fazer da sua vida um inferno na terra.  
  
Era despeito, foi o meu coração machucado falando mais alto...  
  
Um Malfoy não se expõem da maneira que me expus.  
  
Te segui, não nego...  
  
Mas todas às vezes foram me enganando...  
  
Dizendo que era somente pra achar uma brecha na sua fachada e te fazer sentir a dor e a humilhação...  
  
Te salvei no nosso segundo ano...  
  
Mandei pra você o único ser que era meu verdadeiro amigo.  
  
E não arrependo de nada que fiz...  
  
Seja te salvar, seja brigar com você e com os "seus".  
  
Eu os odiava por estarem perto de você e eu não.  
  
Por ser por eles que você me trocou...  
  
Mas cada vez que eles apareciam pra te ajudar eu agradecia...  
  
Você estava a salvo de novo...  
  
Eu quero te roubar pra mim...  
  
Nunca tive que pedir nada, e nem sei como fazê-lo...  
  
Mas eu quero pedir o seu coração...  
  
O meu caminho é meio perdido, mas que me perder seja melhor que o meu destino...  
  
Às vezes nem sei onde estou e agora não dá mais pra mudar...  
  
Não dá mais pra tentar esquecer...  
  
Tudo seria tão diferente...  
  
Se somente você não tivesse me recusado...  
  
Odeio você por você mexer tanto comigo...  
  
Odeio seu cabelo revolto que parece nunca ter visto um pente...  
  
Odeio que seus olhos fiquem escondidos atrás destas lentes...  
  
Odeio os trouxas que te maltratam...  
  
Mas acima de tudo odeio ter que ficar distante de você...  
  
Você é a minha fraqueza...  
  
Eu quis ser melhor em tudo pra você me notar...  
  
Te fazer me amar...  
  
Eu quis ser o seu herói...  
  
Seu porto seguro...  
  
Seu mundo...  
  
Eu quero ser o seu centro...  
  
Não adianta mais negar...  
  
Te quero.  
  
É absurdamente simples...  
  
Te quero mais do que tudo.  
  
Te desejo...  
  
Você é agora minha presa, meu lindo cordeirinho grifinório...  
  
Não deveria lançar estes olhares para alguém, sem esperar algo.  
  
E você conseguiu mais do que jamais sonhou, meu leãozinho...  
  
Você será meu e somente meu enquanto eu te quiser...  
  
Essas são as regras do meu jogo...  
  
Eu aposto alto e nunca pra perder...  
  
Potter prepare-se, pois tudo o que um Malfoy quer...  
  
Um Malfoy consegue...

* * *

(1) Não resisti eu tive que limpar a honra do meu amado e adorado Drakinho

**Ying Fa**


End file.
